Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{9}{18}-2\dfrac{1}{18} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{9}{18}} - {2} - {\dfrac{1}{18}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {2} + {\dfrac{9}{18}} - {\dfrac{1}{18}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{9}{18}} - {\dfrac{1}{18}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{8}{18}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{8}{18}$